Nil sine numine
by noneya
Summary: READ THIS STORY!!!!! Ron teaches a class in later chapter, but it's DEFINENETLY(i know i spelled that wrong:) not what you would expect. R/H. R/R:) And i'm not gonna tell you the title unless you read the story:). i'm evil. The story's PG because it's so


A story I cannot think of a name for yet

Nil sine numine 

By noneya 

A/N: Well, this is….. well, this story will end up very bizarre I think. It's not really gonna be romance until the end. Anyway, I just hope you like this. Also Ron and Hermione and Harry are in 7th year. I'm not gonna do much with Harry though. Also, I PROMISE that this will turn out R/H. NO MATTER WHAT!!!!! The stuff in italics are what Ron is thinking. The only thing I'm gonna tell you about what Hermione is thinking is that she KNOWS what will make Ron jealous:) Stand by for the meaning of the title. 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Ronald Weasley was thinking about Hermione again. 

Ron thought he was going nutters. He had quite a few marks all over his arms and legs from pinching himself whenever he was goggling at Hermione. Well, when he was OPENLY goggling at Hermione for a REALLY long amount of time. Most likely he would die from an overdose of pinching since he had only been back at Hogwarts for three days and he'd already pinched himself fifty-three times. 

_"She does have a really nice smile."_ He pinched himself. 

"Fifty-four." he said aloud. 

"I have to think about this logically. I'm beginning to sound like Hermione. Actually not. Hermione sounds much better. Fifty-five." He flinched as he pinched himself again. Swallowing, he continued:

"The only sensible conclusion is that I **_FANCY_** her." He said fancy like someone might say something that they found particularly disgusting. 

"So what comes next? Oh, how about I tell Harry that I fancy Hermione….. in the next millenium!"

While Ron was having this conversation with himself, he was lying in his bed. Since he didn't want anymore pinch marks, he decided to get up and do something. He did have some Potions homework due tommorow. Obviously, as he would rather become the first human pincushion, Ron changed into Hogwart's robes and descended the staircase to the common room. He groaned as he saw Hermione sitting in one of the chairs near the fire. The noise made Hermione look up from her book. 

"Ron! What are you doing up at seven thirty?"

"Just felt like it." 

_"She asking about me. Fifty-six."_

"Shall we go down to breakfast?"

"Sure." Chatting about senseless things for about two floors (as they hadn't met anyone to talk to anyway), Ron continued to pinch himself underneath his robes. As the pair turned a corner, they bumped into Neville Longbottom. 

_"Okay, Ron. You are NOT going to punch Neville's face in. Fifty-eight."_ Neville fell down as he bumped into Hermione. She smiled at him, reached for his hand to pull him up, and said,

"Are you okay, Neville? What are you doing out so early?" 

_"I can't believe she's smiling at Neville Longbottom. Fifty-nine."_

"I was going to the library to finish my Potions homework, and I got lost on the way."

"Let me help you. I finished mine last week."

_"NOW THEY'RE BOTH SMILING!!!!! SIXTY!!!!! I'll just have to make sure they don't end up alone together."_

"Hermione, I haven't done my Potions homework either. Can you help me too?" Ron said in a depesprate attempt to put himself between Hermione and Neville. 

"Ron, you don't need help." Hermione was not smiling.

"I guess I'll just go down to breakfast then."

"Sorry, Ron." Neville muttered an apology in Ron's ear as they walked off towards the library. Seething, Ron thought, 

_"Neville, the only way I would forgive you is if you said to Draco Malfoy's face that he was a warthog-faced buffon and threw yourself at his mercy. Sixty-one." _

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* 

A/N: What in the world did you think? Now, I won't know that unless you tell me PULEZ DO!!!!! Nil sine numine means nothing without providence. It's a Latin state motto. A VERY special thanx 2 my beta reader, classica. And I know everyone says think but it's SO true:

To read is human; to review is divine. 


End file.
